Ice Age: The Meltdown
This article is about the movie. If you are looking for the video game, see Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (video game). Ice Age: The Meltdown (Also known as Ice Age 2: The Meltdown or just simply Ice Age 2) is the 2006 sequel to Ice Age. It was made by Blue Sky Studios for 20th Century Fox. Synopsis The Ice Age is coming to an end as the globe heats up. But when Manny, Diego and Sid realize that their valley is going to flood, they must warn everyone and somehow find a escape route for survival. Manny is ready to start a family but no one has seen a mammoth in ages making him think he is the last mammoth alive. Until on the way, he meets a female mammoth called Ellie who thinks shes an opossum now making them think they are the last of their kind. Cretaceous and Maelstrom are thawed out of the ice and intended to devour the heroes. Plot In the opening scene, Scrat, the saber-toothed squirrel climbs a glacier but accidentally opens a hole in it. The world of ice is slowly melting. The creatures of the Ice Age are all shown enjoying themselves on slides and pools made by the melting ice; among them the three protagonists of the first film: Manfred, Sid, and Diego. Sid opens a day camp, where none of the younger creatures take him seriously, nor do Manfred and Diego, which leaves Sid seeking a daring deed. Fast Tony, a local con artist is claiming that the earth will flood and that the bark and reeds which he sells are needed to stay alive. Manfred dismisses the idea, but is distracted when he sees that Sid will try to high dive from a giant waterfall; as Manfred goes with Diego to the top of the waterfall to save Sid from his act of daredevilry, they see that the pleasant weather caused the ice of the valley to melt, and it is kept from destroying the valley only by the glaciers, which have formed a dam. As the animals begin their journey, Sid sings three songs to tease Manny about Mammoths being "extinct". The Lone Gunslinger tells the animals that a giant tree can act as a boat and save them; all soon set out to find it. During the time that the masses of animals escape, a glacier which contains two sea reptiles from the Mesozoic era, Cretaceous and Maelstrom, breaks off. Manfred is teased about being the last mammoth alive, but meets Ellie, a female mammoth who believes she is an opossum and the sister of Crash and Eddie. Sid invites her to tag along with the group to escape the flood, and she brings her brothers. After a perilous ordeal with Cretaceous and Maelstrom, Sid finds out that Diego is afraid of water. They discover an area which Ellie recalls as the place where she was adopted. She finally realizes she is a mammoth but distances herself from Manny when he suggests "saving their species". Sid is kidnapped by a tribe of mini-sloths who believe Sid to be a god. Sid lights a fire for them, and believes that he has finally found respect, but they plan to sacrifice him to a volcano. Sid escapes. The next morning Sid tells them his experience but none are convinced. They find a field of hot geysers, which separate Manfred, Sid, and Diego from Ellie and her brothers. When the flood comes, Manfred saves Ellie from drowning as she is caught in some rocks, while Diego overcomes his fear of water to save Sid. Cretaceous and Maelstrom arrive, but due to Manfred's quick thinking, they are finished off by a rock which falls on them, killing them both. The other animals are at the mercy of the water currents. Meanwhile, Scrat climbs up the glacier and at the top sticks the acorn he has into the ice. This forms a crack in the glacier, which widens into a fissure, diverting the flood and saving the animals. Scrat is then washed away. In the final scene, a herd of mammoths shows up, but Manny and Ellie decide to remain together anyway, taking Sid, Diego, and the opossum brothers along. The epilogue shows Scrat having a near death experience after falling into the fissure. He enters a heaven full of acorns. Suddenly, he finds himself torn away. He unhappily wakes up, having been resuscitated by Sid and thus beating him up Characters * Manfred (AKA Manny) - Ray Romano * Sid - John Leguizamo * Diego - Denis Leary * Ellie - Queen Latifah * Crash - Seann William Scott * Eddie - Josh Peck * Scrat - Chris Wedge * Fast Tony - Jay Leno * Stu - Tom Fahn * James - Alex Sullivan * Cholly - Alan Tudyk * Lone Gunslinger - Will Arnett Reception Critical reception Ice Age: The Meltdown opened with mixed to average and positive reviews. Rotten Tomatoes gave the movie a "Rotten" with only 56% of reviews positive Ice Age: The Meltdown Rotten Tomatoes ranking and 58 on Metacritic. Ice Age: The Meltdown Metacritic ranking On the more positive note, IMDb users gave an average rating of 6.9/10. User ratings for Ice Age: The Meltdown at IMDb and a readers rating of B on Box Office Mojo. Ice Age: The Meltdown at Box Office Mojo Box office The movie was a major success in the box office, grossing $651,564,512 worldwide. This marks it as the highest grossing animated movie in 2006 and the fifth highest grossing computer animated film, behind Shrek 2, Finding Nemo, Shrek the Third and its sequel, Dawn of the Dinosaurs. Video Game A multi-platform game based on the movie was released by Vivendi Games on March 14th, 2006, 17 days before the movie. Soundtrack The scores were done by John Powell. He composed brand new theme music replacing the original ones. DVD Release The DVD was released in the U.S. in November 21, 2006http://www.the-numbers.com/dvd/schedule2006.php DVDs Released in 2006. DVD sales were succesful, selling over 4,300,000 copies the first week, and 7,694,688 in total, not including recent re-releases in Blu-ray formathttp://www.the-numbers.com/movies/2006/ICEA2-DVD.php Ice Age: The Meltdown - DVD Sales - The-Numbers.com Image Gallery Image:Crash Eddie and Diego.jpg|Diego is dislikes the idea of traveling with possums. Image:Herd secondfilm.jpg|The herd stares at Ellie, who claims to be a possum. References Trivia * Manny's blurry vision on the hot geysers field refers to Normandy beach landing scene in the movie Saving Private Ryan. * Manny mockingly refers Sid as a platypus as a reference to one of the three mascots of the 2000 Sydney Summer Olympics, Syd the Platypus. * Crash and Eddie bear a strong resemblance and similar demeanor to Pip and Pop, the twin otter brothers in Bear and the Big Blue House. * Scrat's fight with the piranhas is a direct parody of the 2000 film, Wo hu cang long. * Animation of the movie only took a speedy eight months. * The Movie was originally going to be released November 2005, But Hurricane Katrina breaking the levis in New Orleans delayed the release until March 26, 2006. External links * Official Website * Ice Age: The Meltdown at the Internet Movie Database * Ice Age: The Meltdown at Rotten Tomatoes * Ice Age: The Meltdown at Metacritic Category:Movies